Two Wrongs
by 8000-o-clock
Summary: Cross over between Dexter and Hard Candy  Haley has caught the attention of a fellow serial killer, but what happens when he learns what her motives for killing are...  Takes place before Rita, may turn into a pairing later
1. The student

Dexter eyed the brochure over once more with an exasperated sigh. He sat alone, a grown man brooding in the deathly silence of his dark, sterile home. And yet there he was; preparing for a high-school class trip.

He knew he would have to satisfy his dark passenger, especially during a rare slow time for crime in Miami, but even he was starting to think this would be a tricky one to pull off. Regardless, he was never one to turn down a challenge. It had been far too long as it was.

The glossy pages promised fun and sun on a two-day trip for students of the prestigious private school Adam Academy. His eyes glazed over as they fell across the text near the bottom reading "chauffeurs needed". He almost couldn't believe his luck when he saw Batista passing out the flyers and asking coworkers to help out for his nephew's trip. He pretended to put up a fight when Batista reminded him how he "owed him one". It was perfect. Just the excuse Dexter was looking for to finally get closer to the school, a task that was proving more difficult than anticipated since he really had no reason to be near a high school in the first place.

He strained to remember the first time he saw her. It was months ago now, down by the docks while on his way to another late night "drop-off". Obviously, somebody had the same idea. She was dressed in black and lugging several trash bags down the pier, making sure to stay in the shadows. Then he saw it; the gooey, crimson liquid leaking out onto the wood. His jaw clenched. One by one, bags dropped down and disappeared into a dark ocean. Dexter watched her with bated breath from his car. Who was this small, young creature? Perhaps she had been cleaning up somebody's mess. Maybe Daddy had a run in with a business associate or some teenaged boyfriend had too much to drink on the drive home. But then again, maybe not.

So he took her license plate number and did as much research as possible. He quickly learned that people seemed to mysteriously disappear around this girl. This girl named Haley Stark. This girl who witnessed the brutal rape and murder of her mother at the age of four. Who's father was an ex-CIA man, extradited when she was only twelve, leaving her to bounce in and out of foster homes.

Of course he felt an immediate connection with the girl. The childhood cut short by a tragic murder, a father in the law enforcement world to help hone the killing skills and avoid getting caught. They shared so much. But she was getting sloppy, her file described a court cased two years ago when she was nearly convicted of murdering two middle-aged men. She had forgotten to wipe down some fingerprints, a tiny mistake that almost put her behind bars had she not lucked out with a mistrial.

Now it was _his_ turn to track her down.

It had certainly been frustrating for somebody as meticulous as Dexter; a possible target dangling in front of him and no foreseeable way to complete his usual rituals to move toward the kill. In his defense, exactly _how_ was he supposed to research a teenaged student without looking like some kind of perverted, stalker? But now, thanks to tomorrow's trip, that was all about to change. Things were finally moving forward.

Dexter smiled to himself and quickly snapped shut his suitcase.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Alright students, lets' get going! Hey, come one, no shoving, guys!" The thin principal barely squeaked over the roaring mob of teens. Dexter watched from a distance as the youth filed onto the line of awaiting buses. There were so many of them, he hadn't realized schools had become so overcrowded. But that wouldn't slow him down, he knew exactly who to look for.

Finally, he narrowed in on the pale, young girl near the end of the line. She stood alone, calmly taking in the events around her. She stood short and thin, her dark hair neatly tied into a ponytail and her stance even managing to give off a casual air. There was an odd style about her, definitely an outsider in the school. She was probably invisible, just like he was in high school. He smirked to himself, she was just as skilled when pretending to be human as he was.

Her overall appearance was polished, a little too polished if anyone had looked close enough. She was plain, too distanced from the world. A loner book-worm probably far smarter than most of her teachers and a cold, calculated personality. She certainly fit the profile.

Dexter could only count the number of his female victims on one hand, let alone one so young. Criminal psychology told him women usually don't have the capacity to commit viscous attacks, which makes them unlikely to become killers. Now he was watching a seventeen-year-old girl who, he believed, had killed four people already. Not what he expected, certainly not what most people would expect. Yes, he knew right from the beginning this one would be different.

He slowly walked towards her to board the bus, making sure to stay somewhat close but avoiding contact in any way. It was going to take patience and skill, he had to be much more strategic for this one. One wrong move could ruin months of work. As he drew closer to her, he felt the familiar, primal rush of thrill that came on whenever stalking his prey. This was what he lived for.

It was strange, he felt sorry for her in a way. She was obviously bright and had her whole life in front of her. But her dark passenger took hold from a very young age, she never really had a chance. Just like him. He felt a sting of sadness for the life both she, and himself, could have had. He understood the burning blood-lust she carried, the relentless drive to watch the life run out of another being. The sickening power. But he needed more information first, he had to be sure, he had to follow the code.

She sauntered down the isle of the bus and took a seat alone near the front. Her eyes were blank as she starred out the window, her face held no expression. He could see her reflection in the glass and took the opportunity to study her features from the seat adjacent to hers. It was unmistakable to him; she was void. Disturbed and emotionless, ultimately broken just like him. The little glance he got screamed volumes to him, and he knew he would need to be extra guarded around her. After all, she may be able to see him the way he could see her.

Suddenly, she twisted her head quickly to look behind and he turned away just in time to avoid eye contact. Could she sense him? Did they share some kind of weird, serial-killer bond? He wasn't ready to eliminate the possibility. He couldn't be too careful.

After hours on the noisy, metal tube, Dexter was relieved to see the Howard Johnson come into sight. Finally he could get a break from the forced small talk among the adults and the constant commotion of rowdy teens. It would all be worth it soon. Even if it was just a reconnaissance mission, he knew it was a rare opportunity he needed to take advantage of.

The principal guided everyone off the bus as they gathered in front of the hotel. Dexter strategically placed himself behind his target in hopes of being grouped together. Then he would have a reason to stay close to her, he would be assigned her guardian, along with a group of other kids.

"Okay everybody, we're gonna have you break off into groups and set you up in your hotel rooms." The man was not good at addressing an audience, yet everyone eventually started to do as he said. Fortunately for Dexter, his plan had worked and the girl was placed into his temporary custody for the remainder of the trip. He smiled with relief and made his way towards the check-in desk.

_ This will do just nicely_, he thought.


	2. Closer

"Guys, we're gonna go setup our stuff in the rooms and then we meet back here in an hour to catch the boat." Dexter had a feeling nobody was really listening to him, although he seemed to have been blessed with a calm group of teens to watch over. There were three boys and three girls and two rooms to split up between them. Obviously they would split up the genders, but what they didn't know was that Dexter had booked a separate room ahead of time under a fake name.

The teens excitedly joked and laughed as they grabbed their luggage and headed into the elevator. All except one. Haley dragged her oversized bags, bags which seemed suspiciously heavy for a two-day trip.

_What have you got in there..._ he thought while eying the luggage.

Keeping up with his perfect-gentleman act, he walked over to assist the young lady. "Not a light packer, huh? Here, let me help you with those." He extended a friendly hand and was shot down with an icy stare as she angled herself away from him.

After a few awkward moments of silence, she gave him a once over and turned cautiously to face him. He was surprised to see a warm smile on her face.

"Haha, yeah. I guess I like to be prepared for anything." She smiled even wider as she met his gaze and handed him a bag. It almost looked sincere to him. Almost.

"Always a good idea, but did you really need to bring the brick collection for a cruise?" He groaned jokingly and offered his most sincere smile to meet hers.

She laughed a fake laugh. It was like an odd tango between the two of them. He was certain she could tell he was faking as well. The elevator ride was tense. He could feel her gaze on him and when he turned to face her, their eyes met and she giggled shyly and turned away. The elevator doors opened and they walked towards their respective rooms. He turned back to see her looking at him again coyly. Haley sauntered slowly into the room and gave him a long, sultry stare right before shutting the door.

Dexter allowed a devilish smile to creep across his face. This was going to be easier than he thought. If she was going to play this game, maybe he could use that to his advantage, as long as he was careful. He just needed to know what she was planning, he knew her next victim would be someone on this trip. Girls like Haley usually don't pay to go on optional field trips with classmates she could care less about. He just needed to wait for her next move.

After 45 minutes, he was down in the lobby waiting for his group to meet him so they could load onto the cruise trip. It was a scorching hot day and he wasn't looking forward to an overcrowded boat trip where he was sure at least a few people would get heat stroked and sea-sick. His team filed out of the elevator, with the exception of Haley.

"Mr. Morgan, Haley is still upstairs, she said she isn't feeling well. I thought I heard her throwing up." A blonde girl queasily explained. He sighed and turned behind him to see most of the school now aboard the ship.

"Okay, I'll go let your principal know" he walked with them out into the blazing sun and flagged down the scrawny man. He explained the situation and offered to stay behind so the trip wouldn't have to be called off or further delayed. The principal hesitantly glanced back at the ship and then back at Dexter.

"...Alright, I wouldn't want to disappoint everyone else, the trip's already paid for and we're behind schedule as it is. But listen, she's OUR responsibility so we expect you to check in with us every hour and let us know the status. We'll be back sometime around seven so, if she's feeling up to it, let her know we'll be meeting down in the dining hall around eight for supper.

"Right, will do. I have your number and you have mine so it shouldn't be a problem. Guess I'll just catch up on some daytime television." Dexter prodded politely.

"Thanks for taking one for the team!" The man gave him a wide, goofy grin while slapping him hard on the back. And with that, he was making his way back onto the ship and giving the captain his go-ahead to start the voyage.

Dexter tried not to look too happy. Things seemed to be working out pretty well for him so far, he was hoping his luck would hold out.

He arrived outside Haley's room and knocked gently on the door. "Haley? Are you okay in there?"

"Who wants to know?" a soft voice muffled back through the door.

"It's me, Mr. Morgan."

"...Did everybody leave?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago."

The lock clicked and door opened. Dexter was greeted by a very healthy looking Haley in a string bikini top and bright yellow sarong. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, I guess I can call off the ambulance" he smirked sarcastically.

"Har har. You wouldn't have thought so if you were here 15 minutes ago." She placed her hand gingerly on her abdomen. "I'm gonna run down to one of those shops to pick up something for my stomach." She attempted to push past him and he stood in front to block her path. He wasn't buying it, even if she could fool her classmates by sticking her finger down her throat it wouldn't be enough for him.

"You mean _we're_ going. I'm responsible for you, remember?" he put on his best authoritative tone. After staring each other down, she finally smiled back at him.

"Of course! Wouldn't want somebody abducting me in the five minutes I'll be in the pharmacy across the street." She cocked her eyebrows playfully and allowed him to open the door for her. "Holy Hell! I swear, I'll never get used to this heat!" She brought her arm up to her face to block the sun from her eyes. Something about her reminded him of his sister, Deb.

"You weren't born in Miami, were you?" Dexter joked.

Haley smiled, "It's that obvious, huh? Guess that explains why I rock the vampire look so easily. God, let's just get in before I melt."

"Good thing you skipped the cruise." He held the door open for her once again. "I do a lot of sailing and it can get pretty toasty out at sea on a day like today. Especially when you're overcrowded with hundreds of kids-"

She shot him a daring look.

"-young adults, I mean." He corrected himself with a nod. "You probably would have ended up looking like a crispier version of yourself."

"Yeah, totally. And I was looking so forward to it..." she mumbled insincerely. He knew this was her plan all along, and he knew he was throwing a wrench into it by keeping watch. She must have been hoping for a guardian a little less caring. Slowly, he let her wander a bit, keeping watch while pretending to leaf through a magazine. He needed her to feel at ease around him. He was usually so good at making people feel comfortable. _Normal_ people. Not somebody like her.

"So you're a sailor, then?" She strolled casually down the isles of the store and took a moment to let the cool air wash over her, arching her back in an exaggerated manner. Then, she glanced down the isle towards Dexter and saw his attention was diverted. He nodded and mumbled something unintelligible. She kept her eyes glued to him as she reached into her pocket to pull out a mobile device. "I bet that makes you pretty popular with the ladies, handsome guy like you with a big, expensive yacht in Miami..." she trailed off while fiddling with the electronic gadget.

"Mm, I guess. That wasn't really why I got into it, though. It's just an...added bonus." He glanced over at her and caught a peak at her mobile device before she quickly pocketed it. Why would she be hiding a phone? Unless it wasn't a phone...

He slyly made his way towards her. "So, you said you didn't grow up in Miami. Where _are_ you from?"

She smirked at him and walked closer, staring him down as she drew near. Suddenly, she was running her frail fingers down his foreman and giving him a flirty stare. "Why don't we go back to your hotel room and you can learn more about me?"

Dexter hesitated and then gingerly ran his hand over hers. He nodded and held the door open once again as they left the store together. _Oh, I'm going to learn a lot about you_ he thought.


	3. Dinner and the Devil

**Chapter 3**

In the hotel room, Dexter was trying to map out his plan. He had no interest in romancing a teenager but he needed to gain her trust so he could find out what she was planning. He was hoping it would only be a matter of time before she slipped up again and then he could take action.

Haley poked her head into the room from the kitchen. "Water?"

"Uh, yes please." he nodded, completely forgetting it was his room and he should have been the one to offer.

She stepped forward to hand him the bottle but then quickly retracted. "Oh, wait a minute." she popped out and then back in after pouring the water into a glass.

"Thanks." Dexter took a few sips and watched her take a seat across from him. "So you never answered my question..."

"Where am I from?" she gave a sharp exhale and leaned in close to him "That's so boring. What do you _really_ want to know about me?"

_How long have you been a serial killer? _

He gave a sly smile and leaned in towards her "Whatever you want me to know."

She smiled back and her hand made it's way onto his knee, sliding slowly up his thigh. "I was hoping you'd say that." Suddenly, she planted herself on the arm of his chair. Her legs dangled loosely across his lap and her shoulders turned in to face him. She drew nearer and he felt her quickening breath on his neck.

Dexter shifted slightly away from her. He needed to do something to stop this from going any further, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to stop her. Wait, did he want this? He shook his head. No, it felt wrong. So then why wasn't he doing anything? He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. The room suddenly went dim and he couldn't seem to focus. What the fuck was happening? Wait...

Then, just as the sickening realization struck him, he felt himself go limp before everything went black.

Haley heaved herself off the chair in one, swift motion. "Sorry Mr. Perv, you're just going to have to wait until I finish my school work." she scoffed under her breath while slipping out of the room.

*****Sometime later...*****

Dexter awoke groggy and confused. Even though he'd never been on the receiving end of animal tranquilizer, he had enough knowledge of them to know that was exactly what knocked him out. He had a massive headache creeping up under his eyes and the overpowering urge to drink every drop of liquid in sight. He dashed to the washroom and stuck his head under the sink. The cool water felt heavenly as it ran over his lips and down his neck.

He toweled himself off, trying to ignore the surge of frustration boiling up in his chest. How could he fall for that? He was better than her, smarter and more cunning, he had taken down sickos twice her size without breaking a sweat, dammit! With a loud sigh, he threw the towel into the nearby sink. Such an amateur mistake. _You know better than that Dex, __**never**__ underestimate a target_. His father's voice echoed in his mind.

"Hey! You're awake! Oh thank God, I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance or CSI or something." Haley dashed into the doorway from the living room. "Do you have a history of passing out? Because that was seriously scary."

Dexter tried not to laugh. She was good, alright. He almost believed she was genuinely concerned.

"Ugh, no. I don't usually...must have been heat stroke or something I ate..." he muttered

_Or drank_...

"Well, um can you maybe give me a little notice next time you feel like you're gonna drop? I had no idea what to do. I mean, I would have called for help and then I realized...how would that look, yah know? Me, alone... in _your_ room. I didn't really know..." she faked a coy glace at him.

"No, it's okay. I know what you mean." he exhaled. "How long was I out?"

"About 45 minutes."

_Fuck me_.

"Alright, I told your Principal I'd be checking in every hour, I'm just gonna go call him now." Dexter left the room and grabbed the cell out of his pants pocket. "Hi, Principal Clarke, it's Dexter Morgan... Yup... Uh huh, she's right here... Oh yeah, doing a lot better now... Okay... Okay, we'll see you then... Buh bye."

He slapped his phone shut and ran his hand through his hair. The only way he was going to make any headway was to let her underestimate him. As far as she was concerned, he was just a chauffeur that was a tad too...friendly. Dexter cringed to himself. He needed to proceed very carefully.

"Alright, well I'm gonna head back to my room and grab a shower before dinner. I swear, I've sweat through two shirts already." Haley interrupted his thoughts as she made her way for the door. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but said nothing. Haley cocked an eyebrow at him "Unless...you need to 'chauffeur' that, too." she mocked. "Make sure I don't fall or something?"

"Ha ha." he scoffed. "You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can handle it." Their eyes met as she lingered in the doorway. It was a long stare. Long and silent, and quickly becoming uncomfortable. He finally broke the gaze to look at the ground, she rubbed the back of her neck.

"K. See you downstairs."

Haley slipped back into her room, pealed off her clothing and stepped into the shower. As the water fell onto her skin, she let her shoulders roll back and breathed in the steam. She was pleased with the work she had done today. She tingled with anticipation to watch how the evening would play out. _Maybe now people will open their eyes to what's going on in this God-forsaken school,_ she thought. She just had to keep an eye on that sleazy chauffeur.

There was something different about him, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was telling her to be careful. A sense of...danger creeping just under the surface.

But she knew she couldn't stay away for long. After all, he was a prime target and bringing him down would be so satisfying. The thought of showing the world what a creep he was, what all these perverted assholes did to young girls, it made her salivate. She knew it was wrong yet she couldn't ignore the pulsing desire that compelled her to do it. Maybe it started out as a sickness when she was killing animals and harming herself but now there was a purpose for it all; something good that could come out of everything horrible that happened to her. It was a way to balance everything out, and that was all she had in the world.

Suddenly, the clicking of the room key sliding in the door and the sound of voices filled the air. The students had returned from their cruise and were getting ready for super. She smiled wickedly and finished getting dressed. It was going to be a very eventful night.

The dining hall was a breathtaking sight. Massive chandeliers hung majestically and accentuated the rich, burgundy walls. Elegant, gold centerpieces sat proudly at the center of each table while flickering candlelight traced the intricate designs carved in every wooden doorway and mantel. Suits and gowns filed in through the main doors and took the seats which held their name. Some had attempted to rearrange the cards placed at each table to sit with their friends but the school staff were keeping a close watch to ensure everyone stay put.

Dexter entered and saw Haley already seated at the table with the rest of their group. He took in her appearance from the doorway; a simple, knee-length gown with an empire waist, although he noticed a slight shimmery look to the material. The pale skin of her shoulders was a shining contrast against the solid black of her strapless dress. Her periwinkle eyes were engulfed in a smokey haze of dark eyeshadow and long, thick lashes, and her once pale lips were painted crimson red. Oddly enough, they were a perfect match, with Dexter himself in a solid black suit, tie and shirt.

She looked up at him, as if sensing his presence, and shot him a sly grin while patting the empty chair next to her's. He glanced around the room and cautiously took his seat.. There was tense silence between them and he wouldn't dare make eye contact with her. All he wanted to do was sit back and wait for her to make a move, any sign that would give him something to go on.

Haley was too distracted by her own thoughts to pay Dexter any mind. She took a sharp breath and focused her attention to the front of the room.

After a few moments, the principal finally took the stage near the back of the room and all eyes began to focus in his direction. Everyone fell silent as the crackling of the microphone echoed throughout the vast hall. "Alright, uh, I'm not one for words, you all know that. We just want to start out by thanking all the teachers and chauffeurs who volunteered for this trip, they're the ones who made it all possible by being out here today." The sentence was followed by a round of applause. "And secondly, a big thanks to the folks at Delano and Royal Caribbean for...basically putting up with all of us!" A low wave of laughter rippled through the room for a few moments before the speaker continued. "Now, before we eat, we have a few announcements from the vice principal, Mr Marley, about some of the exciting events coming up this semester." The room buzzed with anticipation as the velvet curtains pulled apart.

But suddenly there were screams and shrieks when everyone saw what laid ahead on stage. There, displayed so gruesomely against a black backdrop, was (what Dexter assumed) the vice principal hanging from the rafters in a noose. Blood pooled around his pale, lifeless frame as the air-conditioning made his body sway ever-so-slightly from side to side.

The room was a panicked frenzy, teachers and students fled into the lobby screaming for help, some remained seated in utter shock and a few were even throwing up. The principal nearly fell off the stage and pushed himself back frantically, his face twisted in horror.

Dexter shot up instantly and turned toward Haley but she was gone. He quickly scanned the room, making sure to check all the exits. All he found was the black corsage she left on her chair.

The sirens in the distance and screaming panic seemed to fade away as he fell back weakly in his seat.

_Oops_, _too late_. Came Harry's voice.


End file.
